Tartarus: Path to Power
by DarthSy
Summary: Tartarus's path to power, as well as the induction of the Jiralhanae into the Covenant
1. I

It was a jungle. The planet was a jungle. Low cities filled with live, were in the distance. It was an odd planet. Different from most. It was jungles and cities. Primitive cities, made of rock and stone. Wood and vines. Rivers wove through the planet like veins in a body. The trees rose high, above the cities. The cities took a precaution, a large circular field lay around the cities. They were vast with space, as large as the cities themselves.

In side the cities there dwelled being. Large, with hair flowing off their bodies. They had an animal look to themselves. Covered in fur, large paws, fang like teeth. They called themselves Jiralhanae.

One such Jiralhanae was walking along his city. He was an older one. Silver white fur covered his body. The hair dissipated net the crown of his head, and then came back like a Mohawk. This meant something to them. He was a powerful leader.Another one of his kind was next to him. They were conversing.

"Tartarus, the time is coming. The Rampage is soon to begin," the Jiralhanae said to the one with a Mohawk. A sense of fear was in his voice.

The one called Tartarus looked at the one at his side. His Mohawk all but swaying in the wind. "Do not fret yourself brother. My rightful title as Chieftain will stay with me. None of the other Jiralhanae can possibly defeat me!" Tartarus said conceitedly.

"Tartarus, if you keep talking like that, you'll lose your title in a heart beat," the brother said to him.

"Tactar! I will rip your head off, even if you are my brother! Stop your insolent speech!" Tartarus yelled.

Tactar looked at him with fear. Tartarus, filled with rage walked off. He was heading for his Chieftain quarters. He sat in his wooden, leaf cushioned chair behind a wooden desk. A small red flag with three white streaks across it, was on his desk. He stared out a window in contemplation.

_The Rampage is soon. I am at my peak. I will keep my title. No one can take it from me. I will dominate the Rampage. I have to. For my brother is not a military person. And this title is for my family alone! _Tartarus thought. He put his head down on the desk, and slowly slipped into sleep.


	2. II

Tartarus awoke to the sound of horns. He stood up, his fur waving at his quickness. He rushed out the door, and out his office. The small monitor beeping as he left. He ran out into the dirt street, seeing hordes of Jiralhanae. They were all the silver color he was. However standing in the door ways of building he saw brown covered ones. The females.

A smaller Jiralhanae stood atop a building. He was older, his low stature showed it. His body limp with age.

"Thus the Rampage has begun! The cities of far have begun already. Their champions shall be sent soon. And today, we shall hold our own. And the winner, he will fight the champions of the other six capitals. After this, our Chieftain will be at hand!" the old Jiralhanae yelled, his voice booming above the crowded street. "I give our current Chieftain of the Army, Tartarus, luck."

"I need not luck, for I will have this title in my possession," Tartarus yelled.

"Then we will begin. Each of you will have a Jirahi blade, and nothing else. The Rampage will be held out in the Great Field," the old Jiralhanae told them.

Around twenty Jiralhanae walked around passing out knives. They were brown, indicated their feminine position. Each one took a blade, and walked towards the circling field.

Tartarus stood in the middle of the field, ready to strike. His brother Tactar was near.

"Brothers we are, but I won't hesitate to kill you. Remember Tactar. Just remember," Tartarus told him.

Tactar nodded in agreement. "Do not fret Tartarus, I am not against you. I share your ideals. Know though, you may be my older brother, but if I don't get what you promised, your head will be mine."

"I don't think you could get it!" Tartarus laughed loudly. The blade was being passed from hand to hand. Tartarus subconsciously moved the blade, only thought filled him.

"Let it begin!" the old Jiralhanae yelled, starting the Rampage.

Tartarus spun around, and ducked down. The tall grass covering his body. He looked up, seeing his brother wink as he passed by. Tartarus started moving. The large grass swaying. He moved in a straight line. He looked up, seeing another Jiralhanae, however, this one he didn't recognized.

Tartarus sprung in the air, the blade shining in the sun. His fist went forward, slashing the Jiralhanae in the face. A deep gash sprouted over his face. Tartarus planted the knife into his opponents forhead quickly. He then cracked his neck, and let his body fall to the grass.

Tartarus bent down, picking up both the blades. He then dragged the body along. He soon found his self close the forest line. He threw the body into the forest. It crashed into a tree, and fell limp to the ground. He then stood up fully, seeing other Jiralhanae doing the same. Off in the distance he could see ships coming in from the sky. The Champions from the other cities.

"Brothers! Our time of triumph has arrived. Having power stripped from us, having taken a beating. Being drastically reduced in numbers. They say we fought to protect the cities. But noooo! They were trying to get rid of us. Of the tradition. They grow old of the "barbaric" ways. But that is who we are. Those intellects, they may have made us weaponry, and even world wide communication. Revolt is all that has come from this. The beasts we fought, the forest beasts, they have sided with us, and the intellects, they shall fall under our wrath! We will take back what is ours, and restore our land back to its tradition! For tradition! For glory! For the families of Jiralhane! Let us strike swift fully, with power, and with dignity!" Tartarus yelled. A roar of triumph sounded from the Jiralhanae around him.

"Tartarus shall lead us to victory!" they all yelled in a roar.

As if on queue a rustle came from behind them. Tartarus looked ahead. Bombs were dropping from the air vessels. The capital, Jarin, it was under attack.

_It has begun. This is only the beginning, but it will be won. _Tartarus thought as his he was swept up off the ground.


End file.
